


The Wandering Company

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reading Fellowship of the Ring for the Tolkienreadalong and decided to write this scene from Gildor's point of view for one of the Bingo prompts. Some of the text is straight from the book and thus owned by Tolkien not me. I also tried to keep the feel and tone of it. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandering Company

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and beta remarks are not welcome, thank you.

Gildor saw the hobbits first. Of course, it wasn't an uncommon sight since they were passing through the Shire, but these were dressed for traveling and out at night- a night made uneasy by some thing the elves could not see, but sense. It was why they'd been singing moments before, to keep the darkness at bay. The hobbits were sitting respectfully away, tucked in the trees watching them awe and Gildor would've left them at it but for recognizing one of the group.

"Hail Frodo!" He called and moved closer, peering down at the familiar hobbit with a fond smile. "You are abroad late. Or perhaps lost?" And he hoped it was lost. There were things moving, happening in the world he was leaving behind. Things he hoped not to see. Things he didn't want to leave others to. He watched his friends tease the hobbits and the hobbits smile back though their eyes were tinged with fear.

"And how do you know my name?" Frodo asked, eyes wide beneath dark curls.

"We know many things," One of the others said fondly. "We have seen you often before with Bilbo, though you may not have seen us."

Gildor shot him a warning look. Too much need not be said. About Bilbo or how much they'd watched over the old hobbit who had friends who worried from far away. Frodo looked curious, but was easily distracted. "I am Gildor. Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. We are Exiles, and most our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinsfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell." Gildor wondered if he could get word there before he was gone. For something was happening, something Gildor didn't trust and Elrond would want to know. For Bilbo's sake if nothing else. "Come now, Frodo," he said with a warm smile to ease the small creature's heart. "Tell us what you are doing? For we see that there is some shadow of fear upon you."

Frodo looked uneasy, his eyes dark. Gildor couldn't guess what was happening and it bothered him. What drove young Frodo from his home? It seemed much more than to seek out his uncle. For a moment Gildor feared Frodo wouldn't speak and politeness would prevent Gildor from pushing him, then one of the other hobbits spoke up, all energy and excitement. "O Wise People! Tell us about the Black Riders!"

Gildor didn't flinch, but he drew back as the young hobbit was questioned. "Black Riders! It must be the-" Gildor cut off his friend despite them speaking their own tongue and likely being unintelligible to the hobbits. 

"Yes, it might be. We knew it was a dark night, friends, but I expected nothing so foul as this." He paused thoughtfully and wondered what happenings were going on beyond his knowledge. "I think we must travel with them tonight. Keep them safe."

"It is not our way." Another argued almost regretfully. "They're in some danger, yes, but we are leaving this world. It is not our place-"

"It is." Gildor argued. "We shall do good ere we leave these shores. More, Bilbo is a friend. I would not leave someone dear to him in danger, even if these Black Riders are nothing more than frightening Men." They argued a moment more, aware the hobbits were watching, but it was decided. Gildor turned back to them and met serious blue eyes. "We will not speak of this here," he said in common tongue. "We think you had best come now with us. It is not our custom," And his friend who said as much before flushed slightly, but lifted his chin. "But for this time we will take you on our road, and you shall lodge with us tonight, if you will."

The smaller hobbit, Pippin the others said, exclaimed with delight but Frodo bowed gravely. "Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, a star shines on the hour of our meeting." He said in a clear, surprisingly graceful accent.

Gildor laughed in surprise, as charmed by the young hobbit as he had been by Bilbo years ago. "Be careful friends! Speak no secrets! Here is a scholar in the Ancient Tongue." He shared a grin with Frodo. "Bilbo was a good master. Hail, elf-friend!" He bowed in return and ushered the hobbits along. "Come now with your friends and join our company! You had best walk in the middle so that you may not stray." Or be seen if they were truly being hunted by who they thought. "You may be weary before we halt."

"Why? Where are you going?" Frodo asked with a curiousity that was natural and carefree.

Gildor bit back another smile and turned his eyes to the night. "For tonight we go to the woods on the hills above Woodhall. it is some miles, but you shall have rest at the end of it and it will shorten your journey tomorrow."

They moved on and no one spoke. Twice his friends started to speak, no doubt to ask what they'd do should the Black Riders appear, but a look silenced them. It was not a thought Gildor wanted to face, but he truly thought the elves would hide whatever was lending the hobbits to be tracked and that they'd not dare show themselves yet even if they did. He said as much, when they stopped that night. He didn't stop the others from talking as they waited as he himself brooded.

A message would have to sent. It may never make it to Elrond or any who could help but the effort would be made. He only wished there was more to be done, but it was time for him to go. He knew it more than anything else, but he'd do what he could for Frodo before he saw the sea again.


End file.
